Stuck With You
by itssanta
Summary: Jessie Taylors is a popular singer, who has a great life. But then it all comes crashing down when she has to go on tour with Big Time Rush. That is one thing that she cannot stand. Will Jessie befriend the band or will her hatred overcome her? James/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so i hope it goes well!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush (sadly)**

I stared at the baby pink frilly dress in my hand with a disgusted look.

"Isn't it adorable?" Amy squeaked.

Amy was my dress stylist. She was a short petite blond. Although, Amy was way too girly, she was always there for me and was a great friend.

"Um, no," I said, still disgusted.

"Aw, come on Jess! You'll look so cute!" she exclaimed.

"I'm going to dinner, not the Barbie Doll Festival," I said dully.

Amy sighed. "Fine, but one day I will force this dress onto you," she said with a smile.

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes, but smiling back at her.

As Amy started rummaging through her clothing racks looking for a dress for me, I turned away and looked at the opposite wall that had a huge poster of me. There I was in a big white ballroom dress. "Jessie Tylers" it said in big blue cursive letters under it. Yup, that's me. Singing is pretty much my life. Right now, I am 19 years old. I was just 14 when hit record producer, Griffin came to Florida looking for auditions. I was so happy, I auditioned right away. He immediately liked me and signed me onto the Griffin Recording Records, where I found my manager, Ricky King. A year later, I had my first single out, which became a hit and charted for Top 10. And that's basically how I started.

_Buzz _I looked down at my phone and saw a text from my manager, Ricky.

"Be ready in 2 hours" the text said.

I slowly turned back around to look at Amy. "Hey, Amy?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she said, looking up from the dress she was ironing for me.

"Do you know by any chance where Ricky is taking me? He won't tell me why!" I complained.

"I have no idea, but it's probably something important because he told me to pick something fancy and impressive for you," Amy said. I wondered what big event was planned for me.

* * *

><p>About an hour and a half later, I was all ready. I walked out of my dressing room to see my bodyguard, Keith waiting for me. Keith was a big strong guy, who looked scary, so that he could scare away creepers.<p>

"Hey Keith," I said with a smile.

"Hey, you ready?" he asked.

"I have no idea what I am ready for, but yes," I replied a little frustrated.

"Well neither do I, so let's go. Ricky is waiting," he said.

We walked down the studio and went outside through the back door, toward my limo. I safely got in, and Keith following me inside. I looked to my side and saw Ricky sitting there in a suit. Ricky is a medium height, middle aged man. He has short, dark brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"Hey Jess," he said smiling.

"Hey Rick, you mind telling me where we are going?" I said getting annoyed at how secretive he was being.

"You'll see," he said with a smirk. I glared at him.

"Trust me, you'll love it," he replied at my glare.

"Yeah, I better," I said, still angry that he wouldn't tell me anything.

* * *

><p>After a 15 minute car ride, the car stopped. Keith got out, while Ricky and I followed. I looked up to see that we were at <em>Bella Italia<em>, a fancy Italian restaurant. We quickly walked up to the door and entered. A lady with dark red hair was standing behind the front desk, scribbling something on a paper. She looked up when she heard us enter and smiled, obviously waiting for us.

"Please follow me to your table," she said sweetly.

We followed close behind. I looked up at Ricky and said, "Now that we are here, can you please tell me what we are doing here?" I asked itching to know.

"Alright, all I will tell you is that we are meeting a special friend of mine," he said in his deep, but kind voice. Before I could ask any more questions, the dark red-haired lady stopped at a circular table.

I turned my eyes, scanning the table, and was surprised to see both my parents sitting there. They both gave me loving smiles. I looked away from them and saw a third person sitting with them. He was a tall, mean looking man. He was half way bald and had a light brown colored beard and a mustache.

"You must be Jessie Tylers," he said loudly.

"Yes, I am," I said wondering who the man was.

"My name is Gustavo, record producer," he said proudly.

Oh, I know who he is! But what is he doing here, I wondered.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Gustavo," I said politely.

"Well let's sit," Ricky said enthusiastically.

I carefully took a seat next to my mom and Ricky. The server came and gave us our appetizers of fried shrimp, before we started talking.

"Well, give her the great news!" Ricky said happily, while my mom grinned and squeezed my shoulder.

Gustavo looked me in the eyes and said, "As you must know, Ms. Tylers, I am a very successful producer and manager," he paused, while I gave a small nod, "You must also know that I am the manager of hit band Big Time Rush." I froze.

"And so, Ms. Tylers," Gustavo continued, "I am here to make a contract so that you and Big Time Rush can go on tour together!" he practically yelled excitedly.

My blood suddenly stopped flowing. I heard very distantly, Ricky saying, "It's great isn't it? I already have the papers ready!"

I heard my mom say, "Congratulations!"

I heard my dad say, "This is so big, hunny!"

But all I processed was the faces of my enemies.

**So how did you like it? Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So i'm so super sorry i took forever to update! I had writers block and the school started, so I've been busy!  
>Alright well forgive me, i'll try to update more often! here's chapter 2!<br>Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. All I own is the story plot and Jessie Taylors!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

I woke up the next morning to see that I was in my room. I looked down and saw that I was still in my clothes from the night before. Wait, what happened again? And then all the memories came flooding back to me. Oh my god. Oh my god. This is NOT happening. How on earth am I supposed to go on tour with Big Time Fucking Rush? What happens in the past is supposed to stay in the past. Why are these faggots coming back to me? All these thoughts were buzzing around my head, as I remember the faces of Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James.

"Hey Jessie," I looked up to see my mom standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hey mom," I said.

She smiled and said, "How are you doing? You looked pretty exhausted last night, so we left a little early."

I sighed, "I'm fine, mom."

My mom walked towards me and sat down on the bed beside me. "Listen, sweetie, I don't know what happened between you and the boys, but this is huge. You will become so much more successful and so will the boys. I really think you should take this opportunity and forget what happened in the past." my mom said.

I gave a small smile and said, "I guess, you're right," not sure about this at all.

My mom squeezed my knee and gave me a reassuring smile. "Well then, get ready. We have to go meet up with Ricky and discuss everything," she said.

I nodded and with that she got up and left my room. As soon as she left, I flopped back down to my bed. I wasn't sure about this at all. It was true that I'll become much more famous and that would be really good for my career, but I couldn't stand to see Big Time Rush again. I haven't seen them in about five years; I really wasn't looking forward to this at all. I groaned and lifted myself off the bed, heading for my shower.

* * *

><p>About an hour later I was all ready. I went downstairs to see my mom and dad sitting on the sofa waiting for me.<p>

"Alright, let's go!" said my dad much more excited than me. I gave them a small smile and ran towards the car. We all got in and my dad drove us over to the studio, where Ricky was meeting us.

When we got to the studio, we went towards the meeting room. I walked in to see Ricky and few of the others sitting around the table. I took a seat.

"Big Time Rush and Jessie Anderson on tour together!" boomed Ricky's loud voice. "This is great, but we have a lot to discuss!" said Ricky more to my parents than to me. Ricky started talking and I looked towards him, but my thoughts started fading away as I remembered our last summer together.

_"Hahaha! Okay seriously guys, not funny! Do you like it or not?" I said between laughs trying to sound serious._

_"Okay, seriously, you sound like a dying cat," Carlos said with a goofy smile on his face._

_"HAHA. Like any of you can do better!" I retorted._

_"I can!" yelled Logan. He then jumped off the couch, pushed me off the piano and started playing._

_"My name is Logan and I'm the coolest person in the wooorlld!" Logan sang awfully, while pressing random keys on the piano. We all five started laughing at Logan while he purposefully played terribly._

_"This sucks! I can do much better!" exclaimed James. He pushed Logan off the piano and started singing too. "I HAVE THE LOOKS, I HAVE THE POWER, SO I AM THE BEST PERSON EVERRR!" yelled James, running his hand down the piano. We all laughed again, while watching James make a fool of himself._

_After Kendall caught his breath he said, "Alright seriously all of you guys suck! I can do MUCH MUCH better, but I am just way too cool, that I think I won't show you because you guys will die of my awesomeness!"_

_"HAHA I love how you THINK you're awesome!" I exclaimed._

_"Yeah, good joke!" James added. While we all laughed at Kendall knowing he was the worst piano player out of all of us._

_"You guys are mean!" yelled Kendall, he then grabbed the pillows off the sofa and threw one at each of our faces._

_"Oh NO you didn't!" yelled Carlos. We then all grabbed pillows and started throwing them at each other having a pillow fight. Suddenly, Logan grabbed a pillow and threw it at James so hard he fell to the ground. Everyone burst out laughing so hard. I was almost in tears! Man, our pillow fights were the best. James quickly got up and was about to jokingly tackle Logan when we heard my mom yell, "PIZZA IS HERE!" without a second thought we all ran out of the room rushing to get to the pizza first._

_After we all got our slices we sat down around the table hungrily stuffing food in our mouths._

_After I finished one slice I said, "So serisouly guys, what did you think of the song?"_

_Logan gave me a smile and said, "Honestly, it actually was REALLY good! You could be my favorite singer!"_

_Kendall said, "True! It was really good! Great job Jess!"_

_"It was crazy awesome!" exclaimed Carlos._

_"I could listen to your voice all day," said James, trying to act like a crazy obsessed fan._

_"Haha thanks guys!" I said, feeling extremely proud of my song. I looked over at James and saw how messed up his hair looked from the pillow fight. It was all messed up, but it looked perfect. I smiled, but then quickly looked back down at my pizza._

_"Boys, Mrs. Knight is here to take you all home!" my mom said through the doorway._

_"Okay, we're coming!" replied Kendall._

_We all put away our plates and walked to the doors._

_"Bye guys!" I said waving goodbye to them._

_Kendall, Logan, and Carlos waved bye back and then walked out the door._

_"See ya later then," said James giving me a warm smile, "Maybe later we should go to the movies?" I frowned and looked at him. "...uh I mean…all of us together," he quickly said, blushing a dark red._

_"Oh haha sure, of course," I said smiling, ignoring the awkwardness. He nodded his head and then quickly walked out the door, following the guys into Mrs. Knight's car. I closed my eyes, wondering why that turned out to be so awkward. These guys were like my best friends. We did pretty much everything together. We knew each other forever. So why did the conversation with James become so awkward? I shook my head, thinking that it was just me and that nothing happened._

_I heard some footsteps and looked over to see my mom walking towards me._

_"We'll start tomorrow okay?" she said._

_"What?" I said confused._

_"We'll start tomorrow," she repeated._

_"Start what?" I asked._

"JESS! Were you even listening?" my mom's voice suddenly sounded very manly. I blinked my eyes twice and looked back to see that Ricky was looking at me.

"OH! I'm sorry I kind of zoned out!" I admitted, totally forgetting that I was at the meeting, "So what were you saying?"

"We're going to start writing your songs with Big Time Rush tomorrow," Ricky said.

"Uh okay, can't wait," I said, still thinking about my memory.

"Okay well time to go!" said my dad.

"Yeah time to go…" I said softly, having no idea what was being said during this meeting.

I quickly followed my parents back to the car, trying to figure out how long they've been talking and about what. Oh whatever I'll just ask my parents in the care I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya have it! I hope you guys liked it! please review, you will make my day if you do! :)<strong>


End file.
